


flower

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: But also, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Parent/Child Incest, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Virgin Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, forcibly makes that a tag with my horrible hands, ish, jon is daisy's dad, potential underage depending on how you read daisy's age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Daisy's doing this for the both of them.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	flower

**Author's Note:**

> Uncreative title is uncreative. Lmk if I need to add any further tags to this!

“Daisy,” Jon whispers, still trembling under her hands. “I don’t...I don’t think we should do this…” 

Daisy grinds down on his thigh, continuing to clumsily run her hand over his cock. He’s hard and twitching against her palm, and little whimpers and groans drag themselves out of the back of his throat. It’s all so _perfect_. Daisy’s never felt more proud of herself, and she knows once the overstimulation wears off, Jon will be proud of her too. 

“It’s okay, Dad,” she says softly, reaching over with her free hand to smooth back the sweaty strands of hair clinging to his forehead. “You don’t have to feel bad. I’m doing this for you, remember?” 

Jon groans, his hips jerking forward. He puts his hand over his mouth and squeezes his eyes shut, just barely muffling his panting. Daisy smiles down at him, running her hand over his cheek, stroking it gently. 

“I love you. I love you so much,” she murmurs, trying to be reassuring. She knows he’s nervous, and she doesn’t want him to be. This is supposed to be good for both of them. 

Jon nods at that, and he seems to relax the tiniest bit. He lets his hand slip down his mouth, his fingertips resting on his lips, as if he’s about to start biting his nails, and his gaze darts down to her bare thighs, then up to her face. His eyes are wet and his face is lightly flushed, something like shame coloring his features. “I-I’ve never done this before,” he whispers, his voice painfully soft. “I don’t...I don’t know if I can…” 

He tries to tilt his head away from her, but she doesn’t let him, instead grabbing his chin gently and turning his face back to her. She shakes her head, smiling at him with a sweet, coy little grin. “Oh, Dad, it’s okay! I haven’t either, it’s alright.” She pets his cheek again, reaching her thumb up to wipe his eyes. “You don’t have to feel bad. We’ll figure it out together, okay?” 

Jon shivers, but he nods, putting his hand over hers and tilting his face into her palm. She smiles, before slowly lifting her dripping cunt off of his thigh and lining herself up with his cock. It’s a bit awkward, given that one hand remains cupped over his cheek and her body trembles slightly in anticipation, but she’s able to guide him inside her entrance and slowly lower herself onto his length. 

It feels like he fits her _perfectly_ , and she settles down on him with a soft sigh. She thinks he can feel it, too, given the tiny noise he makes when she’s taken all of him inside of her, and the way his lips part and his eyelashes flutter. He jolts up suddenly, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck, his entire body trembling still as his hips crash into hers. 

“Oh, god, Daisy,” he whispers, and she keens in delight as he lets her rock against him. “My Daisy, my little girl…” 

“Ssshh, it’s okay, Dad,” she murmurs breathlessly, shifting her hips to get herself used to the way he fills her, giving her own an experimental thrust. “I’ve got you. Let me take care of you for once, okay?” 

Jon’s breath quickens against her neck. He still seems lost, unsure, but he does nod, clutching onto her tighter as though she’s a lifeline. 

And Daisy smiles, pulling back enough to drag him into a fierce, possessive kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the members of the SimpBot server for encouraging me to post this, I owe them my life :3c 
> 
> Also wrt to Jon being Daisy's dad and also a virgin...idk artificial insemination and adoption exists. It's a choose your own backstory dhfasdnfkl


End file.
